Jinxed
by FullmetalThongs666
Summary: Three 20 year young Kunochi? Yea thats it, Naruto's sister, Kakashi and Kurenai's daughter... and a real odd ball.... Sasuke's secret crush? Wtf? And not to mention that their trip to Suna is strange.... but does she love Gaara? Or Sasuke? Chapter4 Luv ya
1. Chapter 1

It was colder than an undead corpse outside and occasionally every other miserable, unfortunate house showed signs of chill inside, as well as out. She was dragging along her feet to the point of being exasperated with the feeling of her tired, worn shoes starting to slide off of her small and cadaverous feet. Her Jet-Black hair was so long that when it brushed the back of her heels it sent unexpected shudders down her spine. Though, now she had realized that she was weak to the point of being useless, she had still attempted to pull herself home with what energy she had left. Her chakra had been drained from her body by every last powerful, chakra-based blow.

The moon was glowing brilliantly in the sky and it illuminated her clove pink eyes against her punkinsh exterior. This was the best time for her to reside in the leaf village. She was just as lonesome as a droplet of water in the fiery desert. A gust of wind forced her mane to sway behind her like a train on a wedding gown. Something she would never don.

Her name was Jinx Syn. A perfect name for someone like her. Sinful, and someone who always jinx's everything she was around. She had always liked being a shinobi, and she knew she always would, that was the only thing she lived for. For that very reason, she had always trained at night. Well, it still doesn't make sense to you, does it? She can still see at night, better than most people could in the pitch dark. She had gotten used to it, and that gave her an advantage of fighting in total darkness. The rest of her team,(Of all girls), consisted of Gin Hatake, and Bliz Uzumaki (Kakashi and Kureni's daughter, and Naruto's sister.) They were her best friends, her sisters, her family. Gin had taken time from their friendship to spend time with her fiancé, Kiba Inuzuka. Jinx knew that it made Gin happy, and it made her happy to see her "Sister" happy.

Anyway, Jinx was walking home from the heavily wooded area in Konoha. She planned on training herself until she became better. Her Sensei, Keiko, was one of the best konoichi of her time and the 3-girl squad looked up to her, though they were all 19 and didn't need their sensei to go with them on missions. She was however


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha: Hey! Time for another installment of my Naruto series.

Itatchi: Unfortunately, Samantha San is still here..

Samantha: You know, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here!

Sasuke: Grrr... Itatchi! Get Out!!

Samantha: Sasuke kun!!Hide me!!

Naruto :–Sexy Jutsu–

Samantha: Naruto!

Hinata: Oh!

Jinx ran to the door and flung it open. "Tusunde sent me to get you, The team is going to Suna and teams seven, and eight are coming with us!" Gin bubbled, while jumping up and down.

"Gin, are you okay? I think your high!" Kiba smiled as he looked at her weird...

"Babe! Im super! Gahh! Your so stupid!" Gin smiled, as she poked him in the chest, "Mister, you are the one the one that's high! Remember what you stole from Sasuke kun yesterday? That's right! Mr. Dog-boy here stole a bong from Sasuke!"

**intermission**

_Sasuke: Very funny Samantha san!_

_Kiba: Im a stoner!!_

_Samantha: Haha that's exactly right! pulls out bong from the middle of nowhere Shall we?_

_Kiba: Of course!_

_Gin: Kiba Inuzuka! You get away from that this instant!!!_

**End Intermission**

Jinx fell to her knee's in fits of laughter, "I'm sorry Kiba, so are you like, high right now?"

"Hmmm... Im not sure." Kiba laughed as he scratched his nose. Gin stared atKiba and smiled at his cute expression.

"You sexy stoner! I love you." She whispered into his sensitive ear.

" I think I might be sick! Dont you people ever get a room? Icky! Go fuck and have little doggie hanyoubabies! I really dont want to watch! _A/N: In this fic, Kiba is an Inu Hanyou.._ Just dont start making out and getting all kinky... Stop that! PDA!!!" Jinx yelled.

"Calm down Mrs. PDA! Im not doing anything I shouldn't..." Kiba laughed.

Jinx just shook her head, "So, when are we going? Why are we going?"

"I'll take you to see Tusunde later before we go." Gin confronted.

"Wait, we're going with teams seven and eight? Great! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, and dog boy over here! Wonderful!" Jinx whined..

"There is nothing wrong with Kiba! Or anyone else you just named off." Gin argued.

"Fuck it all! Take me to Tusunde!" Jinx yelled.

So Gin, Kiba, and Jinx started to the Hokage's house. 'Bah! They're even more PDA than before!' Jinx thought to herself. "You bunch of pervs! Would you stop that? That's diluting!!!"

Soon enough they were at the Hokage's house. Tusunde opened the door and let them in, "So Tusunde-chan, Why are we going to Suna?"

"The Kazekage asked me to send nine of my best Chunin to Suna to protect his son." Tusunde told her. "But you three better get going! You should be leaving soon."

Jinx rolled her eyes and walked out of the house. Gin and Kiba were close behind her. They were still being very PDA. She was looking down at the ground while she was walking and bumped into someone. She looked up to see a familiar smirk, "Ugh! You asshole! Move!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my bad, I didn't see you. But I was the one standing here before you plowed into me." Sasuke spoke in an unfriendly tone.

Jinx just rolled her eyes again, and started to walk away when he caught her shirt, "You know, you should watch your self. But im sorry that I bumped into you."

" No. Im sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't paying any attention. Not! I hate you!!!! Get the hell off my shirt you fag, or I will kick your ass!!!" Jinx yelled.

Sasuke flinched at the word 'Fag' and became angry, "Dont you ever fucking call me that! Im not a fag! I'm straight... kinda.. But still! Chi, chi, chi. I mean im not gay... im uh experimenting... I dont like guys I like girls and I mean I like girls..."

Jinx burst out in laughter, "Your homo Mc. Fagie Boy! Hahahahahahahaha... Go make out with a tree a boy tree! Mwuhahahaha! And so you like boys... of course! That's why you always were away with Orochimaru! And I bet you always looked at Naruto while you guys were undressing to bathe on missions... Hehe... Perv! Sasuke homo pants!!" Gin and Kiba were behind her laughing their ass' off! Jinx turned around and acknowledged their presents. "Oh hey guys I was just talking to Sasuke here... and... and... and... He's Gay!!!!!!" Jinx cried out in laughter. She was now down on the ground holding her sides and suffocating on her own saliva.

She was apparently laughing too hard.

Samantha San: O.o Weird? Love it? Hate it? Too stunned to speak?

Sasuke: I hate it!!! Im not gay... (No offence to homo sexual people.)

Sakura: That's weird...

Naruto: You look at me when we bathe?

Gaara: Review already!

A/n: As for the thang about gay people... tell me if it offends you and I will take it out.. And Im so sorry if I've hurt anyone's feelings... Just tell me when you review and I will be sure to take it out!! Luv ya all!


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha: Okay so yea lets get to the story... cause the morons aren't here to disturb me!

Sasuke: Surprise! I'm here!! Yay! Now The Story Can Go On!!!

Samantha:Sweat Drops

Sasuke: What?

Samantha: Bye!!Runs Very Far Away

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I did, why would it be on here?

Jinx was shocked to find that she was stuck with...

"OH HELL NO! I DIDN'T COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO PROBABLY GET FRISKED BY THAT FRICKIN PERVERT!!" Jinx screeched.

"I understand that you two have some differences... but this could be your chance to get over them!" Kureni shot at her.

Sasuke and Jinx sat with their backs to each other with the 'Oh hell no' look on their faces. "IM NOT A PERVERT YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"OH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jinx yelled prior to slapping him across the face. She grabbed her backpack (Which Kiba and Gin got from her house on their way to the gates.) And started to walk toward the woods.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"To bathe!! I smell like dog shit!" Jinx reacted. Akamaru growled, and she looked at him evilly, "What? Your shit dont smell like roses!" Jinx walked away, into the woods. She looked around and didn't see any water nearby, yet she could pick up the sounds of it. She put her back to a large tree and slid down to pose on her arse. She started to get sleepy, "Something's funny... Release!" She sat up and then got to her feet and ran. She tripped over a stick or something and twisted her ankle joint, therefore she fell. Someone grabbed her ankle and twisted it hard, "Ah! Argh! Let The Fuck GO!"

"HN! You're a feisty one aren't ya? Hm... not for long you little fuck!" The wraith-like figure said. He bent over and lifted her up. She bit his arm. "Little bitch!!"

"Dont you mother fucking touch me you fucking pansy!" She kicked her legs and then he dropped her hard on the ground, everything became bleak and she could hear dulled laugher coming from her captor's mouth and then she was surrounded by nothingness. When she woke up it was cold and she was being poked and prodded with something razor-sharp. It was being thrust into her right arm. The light in were ever the hell she was, was accurately dim, and she could see fine because of her eye's easy adjustments. "You! Get the hell away from me!" Yea, when her eyes adjusted, she saw a certain person called Itatchi...

"Hm,hm,hm,hm... You should have known! Well I think I will just torture you instead of killing you!!"

"Ah haha! No you wont you love child! Buh bye!" Jinx laughed as she disappeared in a concealment of glitter.

Back At The Camp Site...

Sasuke was pacing around concerned as hell about Jinx's whereabouts... Then he saw a beam of glitter in a tree. "What the..." It was Jinx, but something was wrong with her, her eyes were glowing a vivid green. "Jinx! Get down here!"

She jumped down and then she collapsed. Sasuke ran over to her body and hunkered down to where he could reach her body, her eyes were delicately shut and she was barely breathing. Then she opened her eyes, only a slight bit. "Sasuke, your brother... he's,... he's here..."

Sasuke pulled the knife out of her upper arm, "Where? Did he do this?"

Jinx nodded then Sasuke lifted her and carried her back to the tent. He lay her down and covered her up with a blanket, "Sasuke, thank you." He looked at her and then he smiled.

"Good night, I'm gonna stay up for a while."

Jinx sat up, and wiped blood off of her mouth, "I dont think you should, I'll stay up with you."

"No, If he comes back..." Sasuke looked at his feet, "I dont want him to hurt you."

"Your weird Sasu..." She smiled at him, and then scooted over next to him, "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing, and why the heck are you this close-up to me?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh no reason, but I need to ask you something..."

"What? I haven't got time for this!" He whispered.

"What happened... When Itatchi... You know.." Jinx asked cheerlessly.

"Well, I really dont remember where I was, but I think that I was out sitting next to the river, 'cause my parents and brother were arguing. I was frightened by it, so I left for a while. I was getting rather tired, so I decided to go back. I was walking through the gates to our part of town, and there was blood smeared all over them. So I covered my hands with the bottom of my shirt, and opened them. I was angry that I left, because the scene inside was gory. Most of my clan was scattering the street, and there was so much bloodbath. I got so sick at my stomach and I ran home, but not before accidently falling over and seeing my cousin's horrified face and lifeless eyes staring at me. I jumped up and screamed my lungs out pretty much. But when I got home, it was so still and quiet. So I went running and I was screaming for my parents, there was only one room in the house that had any light coming from it. I ran quickly to the door, there were muffled sounds coming from behind it, so someone had to be in there. I slung the door open, and I saw father, and mother sitting there. There eyes were covered with their headbands, and they were silent. I heard light footsteps coming from the darkness behind them, then, a face was visible, of course it was Itatchi. He started laughing then he pulled out a katana. I screamed when I saw that it was splattered with blood... my clan's blood. He pulled it back and I ran at him and screamed no, but then he brought it down and then cut through their necks. The blood hit my face and I fell down, unconscious. When I woke up my brother was there and all he did to me was tell me that he would be back... for me. When I asked why, he said to see what he was capable of. Sick BASTARD!"

Jinx's face looked completely traumatized, "Sasu... I really shouldn't have asked. Im so sorry!" She said this because there were tears on his face. She punt an arm around him and hugged him, "Sorry I'm so snoopy..."

Sasuke just blushed and looked down, then he spoke, "Its alright but, it freaks me out to relive all of it again.."

"Is that why you don't like to see Itatchi? Or is it cause he was the one who killed your parents? Yea this conversation isn't going right! Im so sorry... I, I want you to forget .. That I said all that..." She looked away and frowned, 'I think I might be in love with him... oh no! No not him! Every single sad girl in Kohona is in love with him... but he's so good looking!'

Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them, "Yea... actually both," he looked at Jinx, "Come on, I want to show you something." Then he got up, "Are you coming or not?" Jinx smiled at him and nodded, then she grabbed his hand and stood up. They walked outside and sat down next to the fire, "Look up." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Jinx looked up, the sky was clear. The stars and the moon were shining brightly. She blushed when she realized that they were still holding hands, and she stared at Sasuke restlessly. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Um, no I just... no.. nothings wrong." Jinx smiled and looked at him, "Do you ever notice, that sometimes you can stare at something so long, that you dont even realize that its there? But then, when you see it, you end up being glad that you were looking in the first place?"


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha: Okay so yea lets get to the story... cause the morons aren't here to disturb me!

Sasuke: Surprise! I'm here!! Yay! Now The Story Can Go On!!!

Samantha:Sweat Drops

Sasuke: What?

Samantha: Bye!!Runs Very Far Away

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto. If I did, why would it be on here?

Jinx was shocked to find that she was stuck with...

"OH HELL NO! I DIDN'T COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO PROBABLY GET FRISKED BY THAT FRICKIN PERVERT!!" Jinx screeched.

"I understand that you two have some differences... but this could be your chance to get over them!" Kureni shot at her.

Sasuke and Jinx sat with their backs to each other with the 'Oh hell no' look on their faces. "IM NOT A PERVERT YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

"OH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jinx yelled prior to slapping him across the face. She grabbed her backpack (Which Kiba and Gin got from her house on their way to the gates.) And started to walk toward the woods.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"To bathe!! I smell like dog shit!" Jinx reacted. Akamaru growled, and she looked at him evilly, "What? Your shit dont smell like roses!" Jinx walked away, into the woods. She looked around and didn't see any water nearby, yet she could pick up the sounds of it. She put her back to a large tree and slid down to sit on her arse. She started to get sleepy, "Something's funny... Release!" She sat up and then got to her feet and ran. She tripped over a stick or something and twisted her ankle joint, therefore she fell. Someone grabbed her ankle and twisted it hard, "Ah! Argh! Let The Fuck GO!"

"HN! You're a feisty one aren't ya? Hm... not for long you little fuck!" The wraith-like figure said. He bent over and lifted her up. She bit his arm. "Little bitch!!"

"Dont you mother fucking touch me you fucking pansy!" She kicked her legs and then he dropped her hard on the ground, everything became bleak and she could hear dulled laugher coming from her captor's mouth and then she was surrounded by nothingness. When she woke up it was cold and she was being poked and prodded with something razor-sharp. It was being thrust into her right arm. The light in were ever the hell she was, was accurately dim, and she could see fine because of her eye's easy adjustments. "You! Get the hell away from me!" Yea, when her eyes adjusted, she saw a certain person called Itatchi...

"Hm,hm,hm,hm... You should have known! Well I think I will just torture you instead of killing you!!"

"Ah haha! No you wont you love child! Buh bye!" Jinx laughed as she disappeared in a concealment of glitter.

Back At The Camp Site...

Sasuke was pacing around concerned as hell about Jinx's whereabouts... Then he saw a beam of glitter in a tree. "What the..." It was Jinx, but something was wrong with her, her eyes were glowing a vivid green. "Jinx! Get down here!"

She jumped down and then she collapsed. Sasuke ran over to her body and hunkered down to where he could reach her, her eyes were delicately shut and she was barely breathing. Then she opened her eyes, only a slight bit. "Sasuke, your brother... he's,... he's here..."

Sasuke pulled the knife out of her upper arm, "Where? Did he do this?"

Jinx nodded then Sasuke lifted her and carried her back to the tent. He lay her down and covered her up with a blanket, "Sasuke, thank you." He looked at her and then he smiled.

"Good night, I'm gonna stay up for a while."

Jinx sat up, and wiped blood off of her mouth, "I dont think you should, I'll stay up with you."

"No, If he comes back..." Sasuke looked at his feet, "I dont want him to hurt you."

"Your weird Sasu..." She smiled at him, and then scooted over next to him, "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing, and why the heck are you this close-up to me?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh no reason, but I need to ask you something..."

"What? I haven't got time for this!" He whispered.

"What happened... When Itatchi... You know.." Jinx asked cheerlessly.

"Well, I really dont remember where I was, but I think that I was out sitting next to the river, 'cause my parents and brother were arguing. I was frightened by it, so I left for a while. I was getting rather tired, so I decided to go back. I was walking to the gates to our part of town, and there was blood smeared all over them. So I covered my hands with the bottom of my shirt, and opened them. I was angry that I left, because the scene inside was gory. Most of my clan was scattering the street, and there was so much bloodbath. I got so sick at my stomach and I ran home, but not before accidently falling over and seeing my cousin's horrified face and lifeless eyes staring at me. I jumped up and screamed my lungs out pretty much. But when I got home, it was so still and quiet. So I went running and I was screaming for my parents, there was only one room in the house that had any light coming from it. I ran quickly to the door, there were muffled sounds coming from behind it, so someone had to be in there. I slung the door open, and I saw father, and mother sitting there. There eyes were covered with their headbands, and they were silent. I heard light footsteps coming from the darkness behind them, then, a face was visible, of course it was Itatchi. He started laughing then he pulled out a katana. I screamed when I saw that it was splattered with blood... my clan's blood. He pulled it back and I ran at him and screamed no, but then he brought it down and then cut through their necks. The blood hit my face and I fell down, unconscious. When I woke up my brother was there and all he did to me was tell me that he would be back... for me. When I asked why, he said to see what he was capable of. Sick BASTARD!"

Jinx's face looked completely traumatized, "Sasu... I really shouldn't have asked. Im so sorry!" She said this because there were tears on his face. She punt an arm around him and hugged him, "Sorry I'm so snoopy..."

Sasuke just blushed and looked down, then he spoke, "Its alright but, it freaks me out to relive all of it again.."

"Is that why you don't like to see Itatchi? Or is it cause he was the one who killed your parents? Yea this conversation isn't going right! Im so sorry... I, I want you to forget .. That I said all that..." She looked away and frowned, 'I think I might be in love with him... oh no! No not him! Every single sad girl in Kohona is in love with him... but he's so good looking!'

Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them, "Yea... actually both," he looked at Jinx, "Come on, I want to show you something." Then he got up, "Are you coming or not?" Jinx smiled at him and nodded, then she grabbed his hand and stood up. They walked outside and sat down next to the fire, "Look up." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Jinx looked up, the sky was clear. The stars and the moon were shining brightly. She blushed when she realized that they were still holding hands, and she stared at Sasuke restlessly. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Um, no I just... no.. nothings wrong." Jinx smiled and looked at him, "Do you ever notice, that sometimes you can stare at something so long, that you dont even realize that its there? But then, when you see it, you end up being glad that you were looking in the first place?" Jinx blushed when she describes these feelings.

"Yea.. I guess I always have felt that way about... well, someone.." Sasuke blushed, "Someone, who is... you."

Jinx's face was twisted and bewildered. Then she frowned, "You... And ... But ...Me?...Why?"

"You shouldn't ever talk, you might confuse someone... You just confused me.." Sasuke laughed. Jinx could tell that it was a laugh that was meant to make her smile, cause it did. Sasuke smiled at her and hugged her. Her face was totally stunned, and yet she caught him in a much tighter embrace. Her left arm pulled his lower back toward her more, and her right was wrapped around his neck. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his head was on hers. He whispered in her ear, "I really do like you. Don't think that I don't."

"I like you too..." Jinx started to crack up. How could she be serious with someone that she had just hours before called a fag? She sighed and let go of him.

"What's wrong now? Was it something I said?" Sasuke inquired, with an worried look on his face.

"Sasu, dont you remember all those nasty things that I said to you earlier? I was so awful to you, yet you still care for me the way you do... that's really sweet of you." Jinx lay back on the dry earth.

Sasuke lay down beside her, "Why does that matter to you so much? I don't care."

A stray tear slid down her face and dropped off of her cheek. "I don't think that I am good enough for you.. Im sorry that you hear this coming from me... but all of the girls in Kohona are like fucking in love with you and they are all more witty, and beautiful than I am..."

Sasuke put his arm around her waist and said, "They are not! Sure you might think they are but then dont you realize that they're all just a bunch of tramps trying to make names for themselves?"

"Sure, but what about the rumors? Haven't you heard them?"

"No. What is the deal with me not hearing about them?"

"They are that you have broken tons of girls hearts by breaking them and then leaving. And that you have gotten one or two pregnant and refuse to stay because you are such a player...yea they're really strange..." Jinx hummed.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open, "What the fuck? Im still a virgin for the love of god! Who the hell said that?"

Jinx through her head back and laughed uncontrollably. Sasuke just stared at her like she was nuts or something... She finally stopped laughing and turned on her side to look at him, "Your serious? You've never had sex? God! People are morons!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What do you think? That Im a man whore?"

Jinx shook her head and put her arm around him. She kissed his cheek and lay her head down on his chest.

"Sasu, I really like you. But I think your nuts... sorry." Jinx whispered.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes and kissed her cheek. He pulled her closer and brushed a piece of black hair out of her face. Then, they kissed for real. "Yea... I really like you too Jinx." Sasuke whispered then they separated.

Samantha: Teehee! That's my best chapter that I have written yet!

Sasuke: Yea... I guess I'll give you that.

Samantha: Are you okay?

Sasuke: Yea I feel fine!

Samantha: Okay then...

Naruto: Review! Believe it!


End file.
